


We got each other

by lurbs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jeno's POV, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurbs/pseuds/lurbs
Summary: Jeno doesn't know much about love. Having entering the company at such a young age it's not like he had a lot of time and freedom to explore. Adding the fact that he's always being more of a shy, reserved guy, he really hasn't had a lot of experience in such area.It doesn't bother him though.He's young. Just turned 20. Still has his whole life ahead of him.Besides it's not like he wasted his time up until now. He's working his ass off to achieve his dreams alongside the other boys, his friends. He feels like they've already accomplish a lot. But he also knows that there's still a long road ahead of them. Doesn't intend to deviate from his hard working path because of trivial things like… Love.Or at least that's what he tries to tell himself.





	We got each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my beautiful nominists <3 how yall doing?
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in 8/9 years that isn't an academic paper. That's how powerful Nomin is, they made me wanna write fictional stories again.
> 
> Basically this is just another extremely cliché story about these two cuties falling in love. And cuddling. And kissing.
> 
> Lemme warn you that this is all very self indulgent because they keep making me S O F T with how freaking domestic they are but I hope you can all enjoy it too <3 
> 
> ps: I hate chosing titles ugh but I think NCT's 127 Jet Lag fits the mood of this story well so I got it from there.
> 
> pps: English is not my first language, but I did my best.

Jeno doesn't know much about love. Having entering the company at such a young age it's not like he had a lot of time and freedom to explore. Adding the fact that he's always being more of a shy, reserved guy, he really hasn't had a lot of experience in such area.

It doesn't bother him though.

He's young. Just turned 20. Still has his whole life ahead of him.

Besides it's not like he wasted his time up until now. He's working his ass off to achieve his dreams alongside the other boys, his friends. He feels like they've already accomplish a lot. But he also knows that there's still a long road ahead of them. Doesn't intend to deviate from his hard working path because of trivial things like… Love.

Or at least that's what he tries to tell himself.

Recently there has been one tiny problem in his big scheme of things. One problem in the shape of a beautiful boy called Na Jaemin.

Jaemin isn't really a problem per se. Jaemin is caring, sweet, fun to be around. He's Jeno's fellow member but not really, he's always being so much more than that. They are the same age, entered the company together, on the same day. They trained together, finished school together, made their debut together.

The problem isn't really Jaemin at all. It's _Jeno_. And how suddenly his feelings for his best friend seem to be shifting a little. Molding into something different he can't quite put his finger on.

\--

Jeno wishes he could say they've been together ever since the moment they joined the company but there has been that one hell of a year in which Jaemin had been away. That was a rough year for everybody. Especially Jaemin. The frustration of not knowing whether he'd be coming back or not. _If_ he was coming back.

Jeno remembers how hollow he himself felt when Jaemin told them, told _him_ , he would be leaving.

Back then he didn't really quite understand his own feelings. Couldn't understand why not having Jaemin around seemed to hurt him so much more than the others. Couldn't understand the sharp pain in his chest whenever he didn't heard from the other boy in more than a couple of days.

When they were told Jaemin was gonna come back for real Jeno didn't even know how to react either. Of course he was happy - utterly so - but the younger had been away for so long that the thought of him coming back made him feel all sorts of anxious.

They barely met in all of the time Jaemin was away. The company didn't want the fans seeing any of them hanging out with Jaemin in case he wasn't able to recover and come back. Didn't wanna give them hope. Jeno could understand the logic behind this decision.

It didn't make him hate it any less.

They kept in touch through kakao talk. Facetimed sometimes even, but it wasn't the same thing. Jaemin always tried to put on a happy facade, not wanting to disturb Jeno with his problems. Jeno could see right through him.

\--

They had been facetiming one day, but Jaemin felt more distant than ever.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Nana. Not in front of me, it's okay.” Jeno doesn't know why he says this. Next thing he knows Jaemin is crying.

"It really hurts Jen." Jeno isn't sure if he means his back or the fact that he's been kept away, from the fans and from the rest of the group. Probably both.

Jeno didn't whisper sweet nothings back then. Didn't say everything was gonna be alright, because he knew better than to promise something he couldn't be sure of. Instead he let Jaemin cry away his sadness, kept him company, bared his heart for his best friend.

"Everyone misses you Nana... I miss you" And if his voice breaks a little none of them mention anything "I hope you can come back soon."

"Me too Jen. Me too." Jaemin takes a breath and whispers so softly Jeno almost misses it "Thank you."

\--

And then he did. Na Jaemin came back.

Taller and looking more handsome than ever and Jeno felt so happy he couldn't even move when he saw the other boy coming his way inside the dorm.

The others were all screaming around them but Jeno couldn't even hear their frantic banter because Jaemin was approaching him with a bright smile, eyes even brighter, and soon was embracing him in a warm hug.

Jeno was sure he looked extremely stupid - completely stunned, eyes wide and mouth slack just letting himself be hugged, but he couldn't care less. He might even had let a small relieved sigh escape his lips when he finally returned the hug, nuzzling his nose on the other's neck.

He doesn't know how long they stayed like that.

"Enough with this sappy shit already" he hears someone (probably Donghyuck) say. "You had a lot of time to practice your cooking skills when you were away so show us what you got Na Jaemin" Yep, definitely Donghyuck.

Just like that the magic was broken. He feels more than hears Jaemin's laugh as the other puts some distance between himself and Jeno.

"What do you wanna eat Hyuck?" Jaemin asks.

Jeno doesn't quite listen to whatever Donghyuck's reply is. He's brain can only process the fact that Jaemin is no longer hugging him and is now holding his hand as they're walking towards the kitchen. If his heart skips a beat right there no one needs to know. He himself tries to ignore it and focus on more important stuff like doing his best as Jaemin's sous chef.

\--

It's been over a year since Jaemin came back but Jeno still hasn't been able to control he's crazily skippy heart.

Adapting to the other boy coming back was way easier than expected. Soon enough they were all training together, eating together and laughing together again. As it should be. Jaemin was still his kind, easy going self. Jeno was still his quiet slightly awkward self. Everything was the same.

Except it really wasn't.

Because whenever Jaemin would touch him or smile directly at him with those perfect teeth of his, Jeno would get that stupid skip in his heart. He didn't know why or how to make it stop but it was _always_ there.

Jeno felt stupid. Couldn't quite understand what it meant for him to feel like that. Jaemin was still Jaemin. He was still the same Jeno. Nothing was different. Jaemin was his friend. One of the closest he's ever got.

So he does his best to pretend like he doesn't notice it. The crazy skip. The feel that his always drowning little by little in the other boy's aura.

He hopes he can pretend well enough so that Jaemin won't notice it.

\--

There are some days when it's harder to pretend though. Today is one of these days.

Jaemin has been kinda quiet the whole day - which is awfully weird and probably means there's something bothering him. Jaemin tries to pretend like everything is fine. Jeno see right through the younger's bullshit.

They all do, judging by how lenient Jisung is being with Jaemin's antics - aka his habit of pinching the younger's cheeks. Or by how much softer the words Renjun is choosing to use when he's talking to Jaemin are.

He knows how much Jaemin hates it when people can see through his attempts to pretend like everything is fine. So he respects it. Doesn't ask him directly how he is. They have schedules to finish. Still have 2 hours of dance practice before they can go back home to rest.

But Jeno does what he can in the meantime to try to cheer his best friend up. Let's Jaemin rest his hand on the small of his back for as long as he wants despite the crazy things the simple act does to Jeno's heart. Gets him a bottle of water when they take a break. Simple stuff.

"It's gonna be over soon Jeamin-ah, we'll be going home soon" he whispers just for the younger to hear. Jaemin breaks a week smile, thanks him quietly before they go back to run their choreography again. _And again_.

Once they get home Jaemin is the first to shower. The rest of them all agree on ordering some food - not wanting to bother their favorite cook when he doesn't seem to be in his best game. They take turns showering and the food arrives while Jisung is finishing his shower. They all wait for the younger to get out to finally dig in on their food. Dinner goes by rather uneventfully. Everyone a tad bit too tired to really make small talk.

Chenle offers himself and Jisung for cleaning duties - clearly his own way to take care of his hyung. Jisung doesn’t complain, just gets up and starts cleaning and the others take that as a cue to leave for their own rooms. Before Jeno can even think about moving his body Jaemin is already holding onto his wrist. Jeno looks at him and is met with a pair of tired looking eyes.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight?"

"No, let me just gather my stuff and I'll meet you in your room" Jaemin lets go of his wrist with a little nod of his head and goes straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jeno puts on his pajamas, gathers his phone and charger and go to the bathroom to brush his teeth as fast as he can. Jaemin clearly isn't feeling well and he doesn't want to keep the other waiting.

When Jeno enters Jaemin's room he's already in bed, old t-shirt and boxers on - Jaemin never really cared for using actual pajamas - and he scoots closer to the wall so that Jeno will also fit on the bed.

"It's been so long since we last did this" Jaemin says softly as Jeno gets on the bed with him.

"Uh?" Jeno is caught off-guard, takes a little to long to process the words that just left the younger's mouth.

"Us, sleeping together like this. It's been a while" Jaemin says and he's smiling now, but it doesn't really seem to reach his eyes. And he's right. The last time they cuddled each other to sleep was before Jaemin left to get he's back treated. Two scared kids who missed their moms and found comfort in each other's presence. Right at this moment he kinda feels like a kid again.

Instead of giving out a proper reply Jeno just gets closer to Jaemin, eyes searching for his as if asking for permission. Jaemin's gaze softens and he opens his arms wide. Jeno gets closer and proceeds to get comfortable in the younger's arms.

He thinks it's kinda funny how he came here with the intention of making Jaemin feel better, take care of him, but he's the one being cuddled instead. Something tells him Jaemin actually prefers it this way. It's a known fact that Jaemin enjoys taking care of people - so Jeno lets Jaemin cuddle him.

His heart is doing crazy flips on his chest but he ignores it once again.

He wants to be a good friend for Jaemin after all.

"Nana if there's anything bothering you, you know you can talk to me right?"

"I know Jen. I'm just... Tired, I guess? Can't quite put my finger on why I'm not feeling that great... I'm just... Not." Jeno can feel in the other's body language that he's completely relaxed. He seems to be telling the truth. Whatever is bothering him, Jaemin doesn't seem to know either.

"There are days like that too." Jeno says as he snuggles a little closed to Jaemin. "I hope tomorrow you feel better Jaemin-ah. And even if you're not, it's okay".

Jaemin smiles weakly and this time it does reaches his eyes.

"Thank you Jen. Are you ready to sleep?"

"Yes."

“Good night"

"Good night Nana."

Jeno can feel the younger's embrace get looser as Jaemin falls asleep. He's heart is calmer now. He's mind otherwise seems to be working overtime - filled with images of a handsome boy with a pretty smile and charming manners that look way too much like his best friend. It takes him a while but eventually Jeno falls asleep to the sound of Jaemin's systematic breathing.

Next morning Jaemin seems to be feeling better and Jeno is nothing but glad. It's like things have never been off with Jaemin to begin with and Jeno takes some pride in being able to help the other.

\--

They somehow end up making this casual cuddling thing a habit.

The second time it happens it's a week later and they're exiting the company's building as Jaemin casually holds onto Jeno's wrist again. Jeno looks at him with enquiring eyes and Jaemin is already saying in a rushed tone.

"Would you mind keeping me company again today? I sleep better when you're with me."

If Jeno didn't know better he'd think Jaemin looks a bit... shy right now? But Jeno do know better and if there's one thing Na Jaemin isn't that thing is shy. Besides it's just a friend asking another friend for a favour right? There's nothing to be shy about.

"Not at all" Jeno says as he gives the other his signature half-crescents eye smile and squeezes the other's hand. Heart mostly in check this time, just one or two stupid unrequited skips. No biggie.

\--

They don't really talk about it. Neither do the others. Jeno thinks he catches Renjun looking at him with a soft looking gaze one day when he's making his way to Jaemin's room but the other doesn't say anything to him so he just brushes that thought away.

By now he already lost count of how many times they cuddled in the past few weeks. Ten times maybe? He isn't sure.

They already established some sort of m.o by now.

Jaemin will catch him by the wrist at any random time during the day. Jeno, already knowing what it means, will just squeeze the other's hand softly and smile that cute eye smile of his, knowing Jaemin also understands.

Sometimes when they are huddled together they will talk about random stuff - a movie, Jeno's cats, the other members. Other times they might watch some animations on Jeno's computer or play games together. They always cuddle though.

Jaemin mostly sticks with the role of being the big spoon, but on rare occasions he will quietly turn his back so that Jeno can back hug him too.

Today Jaemin is lying on his back, Jeno resting gently on his chest as they are talking. The younger is currently rambling about some random cartoon he started watching and Jeno's stupid heart is beating fast. Jaemin looks so good up close like this. And Jeno just loves to see people talking passionately about things they like. Has always been glad when someone else would feel in the gaps of the conversation that his awkward self couldn't.

He's way past being awkward with Jaemin - can't really remember _ever_ being awkward with the other boy. But it's still nice to just lay back and watch the other talk excitedly about something he enjoys.

Jeno's mind wanders so far that he momentarily loses his brain to mouth filter and only realizes what he said when the words already left his mouth.

"Your lips are dry. You should apply some moisturizer."

Jaemin seems slightly surprised at his words for half a second but then he's already smiling again.

"Were you staring at my lips Jen?" Jaemin says with a devious glint in his eyes. Of course he does, the mischievous bastard. Those stupid chapped lips grinning and showing his pearly white teeth.

Jeno tries hard not to blush. He really does. To no avail because he definitely _feels_ himself blush as he passes Jaemin the peach chapstick that's resting on his nightstand and then proceeds to bury his face on said boy's chest.

"Cute"

Jeno isn't sure if he actually heard this word leave Jaemin's mouth or if it's just his mind playing tricks on him. For some reason he kinda hopes it isn't the latter. He feels Jaemin clasp his arms around him in a tight embrace and rest his chin on top of Jeno's head.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by someone... You should definitely watch this animation, it's so good."

"Let's watch it together. I'll get my computer!" Jeno untangles himself from Jaemin's arms and is fleeing the room in no time.

He finds out that Jisung is actually playing games on his computer. But as soon as he asks the younger finishes what he's doing rather quickly giving it back to him.

"Are you feeling sick hyung?"

"Not really? Why?"

"You look a bit red on the cheeks. Don't you have a fever?"

Oh. _Oh_. Of course he does. Jaemin had just made him flustered. But if Jisung could notice it, it must have been pretty obvious. Damn.

"I'm good Jisung-ah, just feeling a little hot. I'll just turn on the AC."

Jisung doesn't really get a chance to say anything after that because Jeno flees yet another room. Feeling embarrassed and a bit exposed.

When he goes back to the younger's room he finds Jaemin playing games on his phone, waiting for him. He hopes his face isn't betraying him any longer.

Jeno doesn't say anything as he gets back on the bed. Neither does Jaemin. They watch the cartoon until they fall asleep - tightly secured in each other's arms.

\--

The next day Jeno decides to message Doyoung.

 

 Jeno: Hyung, I need your help

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: Of course Jen. What’s up?

?Jeno: How do I know... If I like someone

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: What do you mean?

?Jeno: You know Hyung... How do I know if I have feelings for someone

 

Doyoung takes some time to answer his question this time and Jeno starts to get slightly anxious. He knows his hyung will be kind with his choice of words, won't judge him or ask too many questions but he still feels quite antsy.

When he finally gets a notification he opens their chat with a funny feeling in the stomach.

 

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: That's quite a hard question to answer. I guess it's a bit different for everyone. Some people will feel their hearts racing when they see the person they like. Some people might blush while talking to them. Some people will want to be with their loved one all the time, crave their company. And even if they spend many hours with that person and it never seems to be enough

Doyoungie Hyung-ah:  Some people might want to be in physical contact with the people they like. Kiss or hug them. Others don't

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: Love comes in many different ways Jeno

?Jeno: Hyung sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries but have you ever liked someone

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: Yes I have ^^

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: What about you? Do you feel like you might like someone?

 >//< :Jeno

Jeno: I feel like I might

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: That's good! Liking someone is a good thing.

Jeno: Thank you Hyung

Doyoungie Hyung-ah: I'm glad I could be of help ^^ Let's meet up to eat something soon okay? Good luck Jeno!

\--

Jeno doesn't know much about love. But right now he sure feels like this _thing_ he's been feeling for Jaemin might be love.

He's stupid heart always betrays him whenever he and Jaemin get close. He sometimes blushes when he's with the younger too. He definitely wanna spend every waking moment with the other - and then sleep by his side when he's too tired to keep his eyes opened.

He'd never let his mind wander too much when it came to this kind of thoughts before - mainly because he was scared of what he might find out.

Now that he's actually doing it, actually trying to figure out his feelings, he thinks he might wanna kiss Jaemin. Has caught himself staring at the others lips quite some times.

Questions like 'what would they taste like?' and 'how would they feel?' swirling around in his mind. Jeno's breath hitches just thinking about it and he decides that _yes_ , he definitely has a crush on his best friend.

What does he do with that knowledge though? Tell him? What if Jaemin doesn't like him back?

Once again he has to push these thoughts away. For now. He should concentrate on doing a good job at his current schedule.

 _Later_ , he tells himself.

\--

Later turns out to be much sooner than he expected.

Simply because he _can't get this new found thoughts and feelings out of his mind_. It's been 3 days since he talked to Doyoung and every single moment of his past days have been filled with thoughts of Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin.

Jeno considers his possibilities. He could always keep on pretending not to know. That would probably be better. For the team at least. Would definitely be better. He'd been sort of denying his own feelings for the other for over an year now, right? It couldn't be that hard.

But it _is._ It's very damn hard when he has to spend most of his time with Jaemin close to him while being aware of this damn urge to kiss the younger.

_Ignorance really is a bliss._

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" It's Jaemin. They are waiting inside the group's van for Chenle and Jisung to finish some schedules before they all return to the dorms.

"Nothing..."

"You're a terrible liar Jeno". His voice is amused when he says this. Jeno doesn't know what to do or say. So he does the first thing that comes to his mind. Logic be damned.

He holds Jaemin's wrist and looks the other in the eyes.

"Can I come to your room tonight? There's something I wanna tell you". Jaemin seems rather surprised, a little taken aback. He's the one who usually calls Jeno over not the other way around. He recovers pretty fast though, as he always does.

"Of course you can." He gently squeezes Jeno's hand and smiles sweetly at him.

\--

When he enters Jaemin's room later he can tell the other is slightly anxious - albeit trying hard to pretend otherwise.

Jeno thinks he looks cute.

He doesn't know what demon possessed him earlier when he asked for this meet up to happen but he doesn't feel half as brave now. Jeno could always brush it off with a silly excuse right? Keep on pretending.

He figures Jaemin deserves better than that. _He himself deserves better than that_.

Jeno sits down on the bed, facing the younger boy and they just stare at each other for what feels like forever. He knows Jaemin is trying hard to read him. The other is fairly good at reading people, can always create a good mood because he understand people so well. Knows how to make them feel comfortable around him.

This time Jaemin seems rather lost. He just waits patiently for Jeno to make the first move.

"Jaemin-ah... There's something I wanna tell you"

"I'm listening."

"I really hope we don't get super awkward after this but... I can't keep on pretending like everything's normal."

Jaemin doesn't say anything, he seems to be holding his breath, so Jeno goes on.

"I think... I might... Like you? As in more than a friendly way kinda like you". Now that Jeno has said this words he can't really look the other in the eyes. Whatever courageous demon that seemed to be possessing him before might have fled his body now.

Jaemin starts laughing.

After what feels like an eternity of Jeno waiting for Jaemin to say something, anything, the younger starts laughing. Jeno doesn't know what to make of this. He thinks he might look stupid as fuck because his eyes are definitely wide and his mouth feels slack and he can't avoid the little "Uhn?" sound that leaves him.

He doesn't even know what reaction he was expecting but it definitely wasn't _this_.

Before he can start to panic and overthink things Jeno feels arms around him. Jaemin is hugging him.

This can only be a good sign right?

"I can't believe you" Jaemin says and his laughter is starting to die down. "Of course you'd be _this_ blunt about your feelings... When I've been trying hard to burry mine for over a year."

Wait? Does Jaemin mean what he thinks he means?

"Wait... What..."

"Yes, silly. That means I like you too. Have liked you for quite some time now if I'm being honest".

Jeno's heart is doing that crazy skippy thing again. But it doesn't matter. Because this time he's pretty sure Jaemin's are probably doing the same thing.

"Nana... Can I... Kiss you?"

Jaemin is smiling his most radiant smile.

"Please Jen"

Jeno leans forward and Jaemin meets him halfway. He doesn't hesitate at all - closes his eyes and presses his lips to the other's softly. They are a little dry but he doesn't mind it in the slightest. Because they are also very soft and they fit his perfectly. Jeno has never really kissed anyone before - doesn't really know what to do. Jaemin must sense his awkwardness because soon he's taking charge of the kiss - pressing harder into him, sliding his tongue against Jeno's lips as if asking for passage.

The slightly older boy grants it willingly right away. Responds as best as he can. He might not know how to kiss someone properly but he knows Jaemin deserves to be kissed properly.

So he does his best and after a few moments of slightly awkward experimentation they are already moving completely in sync. Everything has always been easy when it came to Jaemin. They've always been in sync with each other.

He's glad it isn't any different right now.

He finds himself pushing Jaemin gently down on the bed. Jaemin let's out a small sound, _and oh_ , Jeno wants to hear so much more. _Every_ _single sound_ Jaemin is capable of producing. So he climbs on top of the younger boy, legs on each side of his hips and proceeds to kiss him again. Deeper this time, with more intend.

\--

That's all they do for the night. Lazily make out and drown in each other's presence. And that's enough for now.

They are lying side by side facing each other. Jaemin is playing with Jeno's hair, looking at him with such adoring eyes Jeno suddenly feels a bit shy.

"I was scared you might have found out... You know?"

"About what?"

"My feelings for you. I thought that was why you wanted to talk. That you were gonna say you knew… But didn't feel the same" Jaemin closes his eyes and gently presses his forehead against Jeno's. "I'm glad I was wrong. You know how I take pride in being able to understand other people's feelings right?"

Jeno mumbles an affirmation so that Jaemin knows he's listening.

"For some reason I've never been all that good at reading you Jeno"

"I'm pretty bad at understanding my own feelings.... Maybe that's why."

"I'm glad you did eventually." Jaemin smiles at him.

"So am I Nana". Jeno smiles his signature halfmoon eye smile and snuggles closer to the younger. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Why didn't you say anything if you already had your feelings figured?”

“I was scared I guess? Of scaring you.” A pause. “Of losing you.”

Jeno hums in understanding.

“It's a bit scary still. But it's exciting too”

“For me too Jen.”

They meet halfway for one last soft peck. And fall asleep like this. In each others arms.

\--

Jeno still doesn't know much about love. Still young and inexperienced. But he has his whole life ahead of him. And he's glad to have someone like Jaemin by his side to help him figure things out. There's no rush. They can learn together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you so much <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated.
> 
> Have a beautiful day.
> 
> Ps: How cute is it that Jeno has Doyoung saved on his phone as Doyoungie Hyung-ah? Jeno is the sweetest boy alive.  
> You can't change my mind.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @jjjaems (this is a secondary acc i made so that i dont expose myself too much on main bc i have a lot of irls that arent kpop stans following me there lol so i dont use it that much but i rec my fave nomin fics from time to time)


End file.
